


Becoming Part of the Pack

by AaralynSedai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaralynSedai/pseuds/AaralynSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the parents view the pack their children are part of + Peter's views on his former beta's success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Part of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any errors please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Rafael McCall couldn’t hear what the unknown man was saying to Stiles, but whatever it was Stiles was obviously denying him what he wanted and the man was becoming very upset.  he saw the gun pointed at Stiles’ forehead and Stiles’ face pinch up and shake.  Then Agent McCall took the shot.  But there was no time to talk as he told Stiles the information Melissa had given him.  He didn’t know what it meant or why it was so important, but Stiles took off running when he heard it, appearing to brush off the near death experience with ease.  

When everyone was heading home, and Agent McCall was being questioned about killing the test proctor/assassin, did he finally think about what had happened with Stiles.  And then when he happened to glance across the quad to see Stiles helping Scott leave the school, Scott’s arm over Stiles’ shoulders, that it became obvious that Stiles had been willing to die for Scott.  To protect Scott and all of his secrets from the assassin.

 It made Agent McCall wonder where that kind of loyalty came from, and what Scott had done to deserve it, and also what secrets Scott had that were worth protecting to from the grave.  Then the deputy asked another question and Agent McCall’s attention was drawn away from the boys.  

So he missed it when Derek Hale appeared in front of Scott, questions tumbling from him lips and accepting Scott’s weight from Stiles as Stiles pulled out his phone.  Missed Scott looking back to see Kira’s dad supporting Kira and Lydia hovering anxiously on one side.  He missed the way the Sheriff came to stand in front of the group, completing the ring around Scott and leading them to the waiting cars, keeping curious bystanders away.

 

* * *

 

After the whole incident with Stiles and the nogitsune, Ken and Noshiko Yukimura decided to pack up and return to New York.  Noshiko no longer had a reason to stay with the nogitsune defeated, and Beacon Hills was obviously a very dangerous town, filled with werewolves, hunters and their enemies.  They put the house up for sale and notified Kira.  They were not expecting the resistance they received, a little teenage rebellion about moving again so soon was to be expected, but not the sabotage and outright refusal.  At first they tried to diagnose the cause while going about their plans anyway, but then realized that they had slowly stopped trying to move, without being truly cognizant of  it they had taken the house off the market, and notified their old jobs to say they were staying in Beacon Hills for good.  

It wasn’t until Kira told them about the deadpool and then a supernatural virus interrupted the PSATs occurred did Ken figure it out.  It was Scott, the reason Kira didn’t want to move and they had slowly stopped their efforts to try.  But it wasn’t Scott in the traditional teenage infatuation way, it was Scott the True Alpha that was keeping them in Beacon Hills.

Without them realizing it Kira had become a member of his pack, she couldn’t leave him, his safety was her top priority.  And since Kira was in the pack, Scott had been hanging around the house a lot and suddenly Ken and Noshiko were members of the pack too.  Not full members like Kira, but still included in the safety net of the McCall Pack and still inclined to protect and serve Scott.  

This realization came when he noticed he had obeyed Scotts orders in the locker rooms without question and had been increasingly worried about him, more so than was normal for a teacher or even a girlfriend’s father.  To take Kira away now would do more harm than good, the pull of a True Alpha was so strong she would always be trying to find her way back, that is if he and Noshiko could move in the first place, which Ken highly doubted.  

* * *

 

Chris Argent felt the pull all the way in France. He had fled with Isaac from Beacon Hills after Alison's funeral like her ghost was chasing him.  Once there he had put Isaac in a boarding school in the north of France, that was surrounded by thick forests, where he knew there was a large werewolf pack.  Chris kept in touch the first couple months to make sure Isaac had successfully joined that pack, before severing most contact.  He didn’t know why Isaac had been able to leave or why he wasn’t feeling the pull to return, but Chris figured that Isaac would have a better life away from Beacon Hills, away from the memory of his father and all his friends that died.

      It was only after he was sure Isaac was safe did Chris allowed himself to think of Beacon Hills and Scott. He was debating with himself about coming back, when he received Scott's text. Staring at the horrifying message on the screen he allowed himself to feel the pull. The pull of the True Alpha, something he long thought he had been immune to, and thought about Allison and their new code.  

Eventually it was the combined knowledge that the alpha he was headed back to help and the pack he was already apart of were the ones his daughter had felt such a devotion for she had died for them. (Besides, Allison would never forgive him if he let something happen to Scott and his pack because of his own stubbornness, and it he wouldn't be respecting her memory and life if he returned to their old hunter ways.)  And the new information about Kate that had him booking a plane ticket for California.  

The pull, which was stronger in California, had combined with a sense of urgency that manifested once he landed, and drove him to seek Scott immediately.  Chris found himself unable to stop even when it became dark and the full moon rose, and the pull eventually led him into the woods surrounding Beacon Hills. It lessened slightly when he saw Scott fighting a beta, but it wasn't until he was grasping Scott's hand pulling him up did the pull go away and he could feel his body practically singing in relief to be near, to be touching, his alpha.  And it was that moment he knew he was in trouble, and in just as deep as Allison had been, willing to trust and protect Scott if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

****

Sheriff Stilinski had watched Scott and Stiles grow up side by side.   It had been Scott that had coached Stiles through his panic attacks, and had fallen asleep next to Stiles for weeks just so he wouldn’t wake up alone after Claudia died.  He had watched Stiles help Scott through his asthma attacks and let Scott rage at him when his dad finally cut off communication.  Sheriff had watched those boys get in trouble together, learn together, and then change together, to become more confident, dangerous, and stupid.  

      When the changes had first started happening the Sheriff had no idea what was happening to them, and could only think the worst when they started showing up at all the crime scenes.  It was only after he had finally become privy to the supernatural world that his son was involved in, (which hadn’t been on any of the lists he made when speculating the reason for the boys’ increasingly bizarre behavior,) that he understood why Scott and Stiles had changed.  Stiles may not have been bitten, but he had learned how to survive alongside Scott.  

****

Then Scott became an alpha and not just any alpha, but a True Alpha and their makeshift pack had become a real pack.  A pack where they listened to Scott, fought for each other and sought to protect everyone they could, because the only way they could survive was by working together.  At that point the Sheriff could respect their ideals, but he couldn’t put a group of teenagers over a whole county of people he had sworn to protect.  Then the nogitsune fiasco happened, and the Sheriff became even more involved in the supernatural.

 Now as he calls Lydia past the police tape, he realizes his focus has become safeguarding Scott and Stiles’ secrets, maybe even at the expense of Beacon Hills, and that he isn’t just calling over the one other person around who knows about werewolves to consult with, he is calling over a member of his pack to receive guidance from.  Because somewhere along the way, maybe when they were all focused on defeating the nogitsune while saving Stiles’ mind and body, he joined Scott’s unorthodox pack, because surviving in a world where anything that is not the strongest, fastest and smartest gets killed, is hell of a lot harder to do alone.  

****

* * *

 

Melissa McCall had been a single mother for a very long time, constantly trying to be the mother Scott needed, to be there for him, while still working double shifts at the hospital to pay the bills.  She knew that Scott’s family had consisted of her and Stiles since Rafael had stopped speaking to them.  But then Scott’s family had slowly started expanding to include more than just her and Stiles, but also Alison and Deaton, and then Isaac.  That’s why she wasn’t really surprised when Derek had burst in through the back door and two identical werewolves had broken through the window, to fight the mysterious black figures, all in the name of protecting her son.  

However, it was only after Allison died that Melissa understood the fierce loyalty of the pack Scott had surrounded himself with.  Scott was a natural leader, a trait that had become more prominent once he became an alpha, and because of his leadership abilities and the devoted pack he had gathered around him, Melissa frequently saw people willing to lay down their lives for him.  It increased her constant worry about him ten fold, as Melissa knew that it was only a matter of time before Scott laid down his life for a member of his pack, unwilling to let another person die.  

* * *

It had hurt Peter’s precious ego when Scott became a True Alpha.  His beta, that he created, now more powerful than him, especially since he became an alpha with a ready made pack.  Scott never had to face the resistance from his pack as Peter had when he had bitten Scott.  Peter didn’t understand the loyalty Scott commanded from his pack until much later after Derek had been deaged by Kate.  Derek had been returned to an age where he knew Kate, and was years, and several tragic accidents, away from knowing Scott.  However, apparently that didn’t make a difference when it came down to where Derek’s loyalties lay.  

**  
**When Scott had howled Derek had immediately broken away from Kate, putting an alpha he had known for a couple hours ahead of the women he had supposedly been in love with.  Peter couldn’t decide if it was the loyalty Derek felt to Scott as an adult influencing his actions or if he had developed the devotion since he had woken up young, either way was troubling.  It meant that Peter no longer had anyone he could rely on to back his actions, and when he finally decided to go after Scott, to reclaim the power stolen from him, Derek would be standing in front of Scott.  Not that Peter was against killing family members to further his own causes, but it meant that Scott was even more powerful than he had thought, and that much harder to kill.


End file.
